narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hyūga Kato
'Hyūga Kato '(ひゅうがかと, Hyūga Kato) is an ex-shinobi of Konohagakure, and a member of Konoha's Uzumaki and Hyūga clans. A prodigy at a young age, she mastered the Byakugan by the age of nine. When she was eleven, however, her mother, Uzumaki Kaida was killed in a fight with Kumogakure ninja, before her very eyes. This tragedy triggered her Uzutsuyogan to develop, granting her new abilities. Background Kato was born to mixed clans- the chakra-powered Uzumaki clan and the skilled Hyūga clan. As such, she possessed the abilities of both. Her father, Hyūga Kageyasu, was the head of the Main House family, thereby leaving Kato, his only child, as sole heiress. Kato, having the chakra strength of her mother and the Byakugan ability of her father, excelled in her training, becoming known as the "Hyūga Prodigy". This, however, was short-lived, as her mother died in an attack by Kumogakure ninja as they attempted to steal the Byakugan from their family. This tragedy led to the development of her Byakugan into the Uzutsuyogan, an unheard of Kekkei Genkai. The Uzutsuyogan granted her the ability to track chakra signatures days old, like sensor-type ninja, and to detect virtually invisible chakras. Her father, upon discovering this new ability, ordered for the cursed seal of the Hyūga clan to be placed on his daughter's forehead. He believed this would keep her from harm's way, as the seal would prevent ninja from getting the benefits of taking her eyes. Kato, however, felt trapped. After the loss of her mother, she too felt that she was now dead to the world, the cursed seal only adding to this fear. Determined to "bring herself back to life", she vowed to hunt down her mother's killers and end them once and for all. Kageyasu forbade her from doing so, however. When she went against his will and attempted to do so anyways, he used the cursed seal on her forehead to manipulate her pain reception. During this moment, Kato's Uzutsuyogan activated, and she pushed past the pain, destroying all that lay around her in a blind rage. As she came closer to her father, she warned him- he either let her go, or kill her now, becuase "only one person is leaving this room tonight." Kageyasu couldn't find it in his heart to kill his only daughter, the only piece of his wife he had left. He conceded, begging her to reconsider this for her mother. This started her on a rant about Kaida, and how if Kageyasu had really loved her, he would seek revenge on those who killed her. He refused to acknowledge that murdering them was the only answer, and in her rage, Kato killed her father. Personality As a young girl, Kato's personality was bright and bubbly. As she grew older, however, it became more mature and serious. She is calm and collected, yet she does have occasional outbursts of anger, which can be physically devastating. This only turned for the worse when her mother died, leaving her under her father's care, who branded her with the cursed seal of the Hyūga clan. As an adult, she is very cold about nearly every situation, becoming analytical and calculating. She has shown a soft spot for Uzumaki Boruto and Uzumaki Himawari, much to her own surprise. Appearance Kato has pinkish-red hair characteristic of the Uzumaki clan, which runs down to the center of her back. She often wears a violet tunic and pants, though she has occasionally worn black variations of these. She has the pale eyes of the Byakugan active at almost all times. When the Byakugan is inactive, her eyes appear to be a stormy blue. Abilities Having mastered the Uzutsuyogan, Kato is able to see various chakra and life signatures, as well as how strong or weak they are.. As a member of the Hyūga clan, Kato specialized in close-range taijutsu combat. In battle, Kato has shown tremendous agility and dexterity, capable of simultaneously dodging and striking an opponent with no wasted movement. Her attacks are fast and fluid, precisely striking in rapid succession to leave very little time for her opponent to find an opening to counter. Kato's fighting style was the signature style of her clan, the Gentle Fist, which takes advantage of the Byakugan's insight into people's chakra pathway system. Gentle Fist allows for severe internal trauma with minimal external force as it relies on surgical injection of chakra into an opponent's chakra pathway system. As Kato's Uzutsuyogan was stronger than the Byakugan, and was able to see special nodes on the chakra network, called tenketsu, Kato could use Gentle Fist to not only damage opponents, but control their chakra flow as well. Using the Gentle Fist, Kato could affect internal organs, and was capable of killing an opponent with a single strike should she aim at the heart. Training in the Gentle Fist style implies superior chakra regulatory control and mastery of the human chakra network. As a result, Kato could eject chakra from any tenketsu in her body as a means to slow or impede incoming projectiles. She can also release herself from chakra-based substances using this technique. Continuously maintaining this expulsion of chakra allowed Kato to create a quasi-sensory barrier around herself to detect anything that enters her immediate area, making up for the Byakugan's blind spot, and by using the Uzumaki clan's generous helping of chakra reserves, could keep this up for an extended period of time.